This invention relates in general to cable clips, in particular to a one-piece J-shaped cable clip which is used for retainment of phone lines, coax cable (TV cable) or any other type electrical or non-electrical cable or all types of tubing which needs to be held in a fixed position at various locations during the installation of the cable or tubing.